


Party Time

by Hiromi_20



Category: phoenix right, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromi_20/pseuds/Hiromi_20
Summary: The best way to seduce an uptight prosecutor is... lots of alcohol.
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another re-post.

"Here's to the dream team!" you cheered happily, holding up a shot glass filled with whiskey with the rest of your friends. Everyone downed theirs more or less successfully, though Phoenix coughed and spluttered and Maya made a disgusted face as the alcohol hit her tongue. Gumshoe seemed to have accidentally poured most of the shot down his shirt. To your surprise, Edgeworth downed his like a champ.

"(yn), how do you even enjoy this?" Phoenix asked with a cough. You smirked and waggled a slender finger at the defense attorney.

"Ah, my friend, unlike in court... in getting drunk, the end justifies the means!" Eyeing both his and Maya's nauseated expressions, however, you relented. "I'll get you guys some soda."

To celebrate the end of another huge case, you were throwing a party at your place for Phoenix and Miles. There was a surprisingly large turnout, including a large portion of the police department. You had even managed to convince the uptight prosecutor to partake in the merrymaking through a mixture of bullying, pouting, and cajoling. He had forgone his usual red coat and ruffles in favor of a simple white button up and slacks, and you had to admit he looked even more drool-worthy than usual. To be honest, you had been attracted to him for a very long time, and you hoped drunk-you wouldn't do anything too embarrassing. But to hell with that, it was time to party!

~~~~~

Miles gave an irritated sigh as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. You had somehow convinced him to take shot after shot of horrid cheap alcohol ("Hey, I'm not made of money you know!") and he was far more inebriated than he had ever intended to become. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he just couldn't say no to you. As the alcohol settled in he found it harder and harder to ignore the way your dress skimmed your curves and the sweet scent of your shampoo. Worse was the fact that as the night progressed you had become _very_ touchy-feely. He couldn't take advantage of you when you were so obviously drunk, you deserved so much more than that. With renewed resolve, he splashed some water on his face, dried it, and walked out of the bathroom -

\- Right into you.

"Miles!" you sang happily, wrapping your arms around him. He internally cursed as everything he tried to ignore was quite literally shoved against his body. "We've been looking for you!"

"W-what's going on?" he asked in a slightly strained voice. As drunk as you were, you seemed to notice and you looked up at him concernedly. Unfortunately, you didn't release him or stop pressing your body against his.

"Are you okay?" you asked, brushing his bangs out of his face to feel his forehead. He couldn't stop himself from savoring the feel of your hands on his skin or from admiring the curve of your lips. Involuntarily, he licked his. He saw your eyes follow the movement and knew the darkening of your eyes was mirrored in his own. The prosecutor's resolve was crumbling and he couldn't find himself to care. He leaned down to to claim your lips and -

"-(YN)! DID YOU FIND EDGEWORTH? IT’S KARAOKE TIME!"

Maya. He didn't know whether to be thankful or disappointed.

~~~~~

"Bye guys! Get home safe!" you called from your door as the last of your guests entered a taxi. With a smile, you turned back into your house, where Gumshoe was already snoring on your couch and Edgeworth was putting the used glasses in your sink. You stopped to admire the image of the silver-haired prosecutor, with his top buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. A devious thought came into your head as you remembered what had almost happened earlier.

"Miles, there's barely any alcohol left, you should help me kill it," you insisted cheerfully, affecting what you hoped was an air of "I'm-not-trying-to-take-advantage-of-you." You thought you might have failed when he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I don't think that's a great idea, everyone else has left after all."

Internally you cursed. Even drunk this man had the discipline of a saint! Well, you had never failed to convince him before, you wouldn't start now! You let yourself pout.

"I thought we were friends. You don't want to hang out with me?" you asked forlornly, letting yourself look at the ground. You snuck a glance up at Edgeworth through your lashes and was rewarded by the uncertain tilt of his head.

"That's not it."

"Then help me finish! It's not like you're good to drive now anyway."

"... Fine."

~~~~~

Miles couldn't believe that he had let himself be convinced so easily. Again. Though he realized that part of him already wanted to stay. And now he was staring at the empty bottle of whiskey, back to the same level of drunk as before. You giggled, swaying slightly as you grabbed the bottle and stood. The snores emanating from the couch grounded him. He needed to leave, to call a taxi before he did something stupid. Before he could do anything more, however, a squeak brought his attention back to you just in time to see you trip and topple over onto him.

He gave up.

~~~~~

"Sorry, sorry!" you apologized as you shifted on top of him. You rose so that you were merely straddling him and blushed at both your clumsiness and your current position. You realized your dress was hiked up to your upper thighs - very classy. He stared at you oddly and you internally fretted at being such an unsexy idiot.

"Did I hurt you?" you asked anxiously. Miles merely growled in response and grabbed your head, pulling you into a heated kiss that left you breathless. His other hand moved up your thigh to rest dangerously close to where you were already beginning to ache for him. You moaned softly against his mouth, unconsciously grinding your hips against his. He groaned quietly in response and you felt him hardening against you. A sudden loud snort from Gumshoe interrupted the moment and you pointed to the stairs. Miles nodded, gray eyes nearly black with lust.

You got up unsteadily and led the way. You had barely made it up the first stair when the prosecutor pounced again, pinning you between the wall and his own deliciously solid body. You almost smirked at his eagerness. When he snapped, he really snapped.

Once again your lips were engulfed by his own and his tongue teased his way past your lips. As your tongues danced you let your hands explore his body as his roamed yours. One of his hands tangled itself in your hair, deepening the kiss. His other slid down your body, skimming a breast before landing on your backside, pushing you hard against his arousal. You gasped and pulled away.

"L-let's go to my room," you said weakly. Before he could reply, you grabbed his hand and hurried up the stairs. When you got to your door you remembered you had locked it (a party must) and rummaged in your pocket for the key. Evidently you were taking too long, as Edgeworth pressed against your back and brought a hand up to cup your breast. He nipped at your neck and you gasped, forgetting your search and melting back against him. His other hand nestled itself between your legs and he stroked gently. You whimpered softly as wetness pooled between your legs.

"Hurry," he murmured darkly, rubbing harder and sending electric jolts through your body. You somehow managed to resume your search and clumsily shove your key in the door, almost falling in as it opened. Edgeworth kicked the door shut behind him and you were on each other again, somehow managing to make your way to the bed. Before you could quite fall on, you broke away and turned your back to him.

"Unzip me," you ordered breathlessly, past the point of feeling bashful. You heard a sharp intake of breath from behind you before the zipper was yanked down forcefully. Your dress fell to the ground unceremoniously and you turned around to kiss Miles again, fingers making quick work of his shirt. As soon as it was off he pushed you onto the bed, hands once again roaming your now almost bare body. His fingers quickly went to the clasp of your bra and you were surprised that it sprang open on the first try. He really was good at everything.

Your bra was quickly tossed aside, exposing your breasts to his greedy eyes. His mouth went to one and you whined and arched, tangling your fingers into his hair. One hand palmed the other breast and his fingers rubbed a pert nipple.

"F-fuck, Miles."

His other hand had found its way between your legs. This time, he pushed aside your panties and plunged two fingers inside, groaning a little at the slick heat around his fingers. He gave an experimental pump, breaking away from your body to drink in the needy expression on your face. He withdrew his hand, smirking at your sound of protest.

"You're a tease," you accused breathlessly. "That's not nice."

"I'm sorry (yn), but I need you now," he said in with a growl that, had you not already been naked, you were sure would have made your panties drop. In whole-hearted agreement your hands immediately went to fumble at his belt, and he quickly kicked his pants and - nice - boxer briefs off, letting his member spring free. Before you could so much as gape at what his pants had been hiding, he poised himself and pushed into you.

"Oh god," you gasped as he filled you completely. He only groaned in response before pumping his hips against yours. Your moans filled the room as your nails scrabbled at his back, encouraging him to thrust harder and deeper into you. His lips once again claimed yours, stealing your breath and your sanity. He rocked against you, and you arched as he hit a spot that made you squeal.

"M-Miles!" you cried, clawing at his back as he hit that spot again and again, making your vision go hazy. With each thrust you felt your body get tighter and tighter, like a coiled spring. Euphoria settled in, and you wrapped your legs around him as his pace grew frantic. His grunts aroused you further and you felt the orgasm approaching.

The spots he was hitting inside of you made you see stars, but it was the way he whispered your name, breath hot against your ear, that sent you over the edge. You screamed his name as you came, convulsing around him and burying your face into his shoulder. He lasted a few pumps longer before he too lost himself and spilled into you. You stared at each other for a few moments as the ecstasy faded, breathing hard.

Your yawn interrupted the silence and he blinked momentarily before giving a small smile and rolling off of you. You almost stared in shock - it wasn't that you had never seen him smile before, it was just an extremely rare occurrence.

"Good night, (yn)," Miles murmured on his back. You hesitantly snuggled against him, and smiled yourself when his arm snaked around your shoulders.

"Good night, Miles."

~~~~~

"Good morning!"

Miles groaned and buried himself further beneath the pillows. He had a raging headache and the female voice waking him up wasn’t helping. Wait, what?

He sat up and memories of the night before came flooding back. He widened his eyes and looked to the side and sure enough, there you were, somehow even more lovely with mussed hair and a line from your pillow pressed into your cheek. Miles looked away, feeling despicable.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. He missed your puzzled look.

"For what?" you asked quizzically.

"I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you," he said ashamedly. "You deserve far better than that." He gave a grunt of surprise when you grabbed his face with both hands and turned him back towards you. You kissed him hard and pulled away with a smirk.

"Alright, then give it to me now."


End file.
